As Long As You're Mine
by Kadaj-17
Summary: Ok this is going to sound really dumb but... Kadaj falls for a girl. yeah I know really stupid, But I liked it... at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**As Long as You're Mine Part 1**

Chapter 1

Tachel sat at her window looking out upon the land that she called home. Healin, not the prettiest of places but it was were she worked. She had found a job with Rufus Shinra as one of his protectors only she wasn't a Turk and apparently she was still in training. She had learned from her father how to fight with a sword at an early age. Then at age fifteen she learned how to use a gun. She was well mastered in both of these, but according to Shinra she still needed more practice. "Tachel I need you to run some errands for me. Can you do that?" Shinra said as he entered her Tachel's room. "Yes I can." Tachel said in a sad voice as she stood up. "Take your sword you might need it." Shinra said looking at Tachel's clothes. A sleeveless shirt with two little strips of a deep blue material coming out of the sides of the shoulders. She wore a skirt that came to her knees and had a slit all the way up either leg. So, to go under this, she wore form fitting shorts. At the bottom of the skirt was the same little strip of deep blue material. The deep blue was the perfect color to set off for her pale blue eyes. In fact if Shinra were to have described her, he would have said that she was the fairest girl for miles around. She had fair skin that glowed in the sun and her eyes lit up with laughter at every joke Reno told, bad of not. Her shoulder length hair glowed an unnatural blue in the moonlight. And when you walked past her when she was training she fought as though there she would not live to see another day. _Whoever her mother is she must be very beautiful_. Shinra thought to himself. "My mother is dead." Tachel said. Shinra came back from his thoughts to see Tachel at her bed putting on her sneakers, her preferred choice of shoes. How could she have known what he was thinking? he hadn't said it out loud. "How did you know what I was thinking?"Shinra asked calmly. "If you really must know, sir, my mother was an elf, she was killed by Sephiroth, I have the gift of foresight and of reading peoples minds, when needed of course. But I don't tell this to just anyone, I tell this to you because you are my employer, that is all. Now, the list?" Tachel finished holding out her hand to take the paper from Shinra. He handed her the list of goods that she needed to get and Tachel left the room, leaving her very stunned employer alone.

Tachel manned her motor cycle, she figured that she would take the short way to town and back, that way she could be back in time for training. She stuck her sword in its sheath that was just below her neck., then turned on her motor cycle and was off down the road.

Kadaj and his gang came to a stop in front of the building that, according to their sources, was where Rufus Shinra was. They climbed the steps to the door where they were greeted by Reno and Rude, Shinra's henchmen. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Kadaj said cooly "Hmm, Rude, what do you think we should do?" Reno asked turning to his companion. "I say we go hard." Rude answered "Then hard it is!!!" Reno said going at Kadaj with his rod, but he was stopped in mid swing by a powerful electrical surge through his body, he fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Alright, that's it" Rude said as he turned on Kadaj "You're gonna get it." He continued as _he _ran towards Kadaj, but he was also stopped right before he could swing with a powerful electrical surge through his body, rude then fell to the floor with a thud. "Turn up the power and shock them once more, just to be sure they don't interfere." Kadaj said turning on Mr. Shinra. "Now, you're going to tell me every thing we need to know, got it?" Kadaj Said, Mr Shina nodded as his reply. "Good. Now you must know I hate liars so I highly suggest that you tell me the truth, or you'll end up like your little minions over here." Kadaj said as he stepped over the now passed out Reno and Rude. "So you're going to tell me where 'mother' is." Kadaj said, he was now in front of Mr. Shinra who was looking rather clam. "I swear I Couldn't tell you where she is. When we went to the cave we found what we were looking for, but, in our rush, we dropped it from the helicopter." Shinra said. Kadaj looked as though he could kill. "Swear on these then." Kadaj said as he pulled out two cards, Mr. Shinra recognized them as some of his employees. There was blood splattered on the cards Mr. Shinra looked up at Kadaj sadly. "Why did you do this? Why do you want Jenova?" Mr. Shinra asked, almost yelling. "Why sir don't you know?" Kadaj said. He kneeled in front of Shinra, it was then that Mr. Shinra saw Sephiroth in Kadaj's face and knew that there would be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tachel raced down the road back home, she was going to be late for training again! There it was, the base, she could see it now! She went faster to get there, but when she was about there she noticed three other motor cycles. She didn't recognize any of them. she stopped about thirty feet before she reached the other motor cycles so that whoever it was, they wouldn't hear her coming. She walked to the stairs and from there she walked as lightly as her mother had taught her. Stealth and ears like a cat, that's what she needed now. She prayed for the guidance, of the Elves to help her know what to do, like she always did in situations like this. She was at the door now, and she could hear voices, they were talking about some evil plan, she couldn't hear the rest. She drew her sword quietly. Apparently the people inside had really good hearing because, just as she finished drawing her sword, the door swung open and there stood a man with long silver hair, he was pointing a gun at her. Tachel was prepared for anything. He shot at her, Tachel deflected the bullet with her sword and it shot right at him. He didn't have time to move he was to close to her and her movement was to fast, the bullet grazed his shooting arm. He dropped his gun then fell to his knees, his other hand on his bleeding arm. "Yazoo!" Came a voice from inside. Tachel saw were the voice was coming from are went for him, sword raised high. Suddenly she felt a surge of electricity go through her body. She screamed in pain, she had never felt anything like it before. There was another after that, then another. Suddenly she found herself outside on the steps in front of the door. she pushed herself up with her shaky arms only to be kicked in the stomach where her arms gave way from under her, she held her stomach which was still surging in pain. She felt herself being turned over, she opened her eyes but they were blurry. She then felt a hand pull her hair from her face. She could see a shadowy image in front of her, he was talking about something, something to do with her. It took most of her strength to punch him. The man fell back against the heavy metal door. "Shock her again but don't kill her, I want to have some fun with this one." Said the man. By now Tachel had pulled herself up onto the railing nest to the door, but something surprised her. She knew that voice. But no it couldn't be him he'd been gone for years, he was dead, wasn't he? Her thoughts where then interrupted by another powerful surge of electricity throughout her body. The last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious, was falling back into two strong but gentle arms and seeing a pair of eyes she hadn't seen in many years.

The next thing Tachel new was that she was awakening to find herself lying on a dirt floor in a dark room in a home that was...somewhere. The room was only lit by a small candle that lie next to her. She got up and about fell over again form the pain that was in head and stomach. What had happened? Why was she here? It was then Tachel noticed a door at the other side of the room, she walked toward it holding her stomach. She grasped the handle, turned it and pulled as hard as she could, but the door wouldn't open. She tried again to open it, but it didn't open, it was locked from the outside. At this point she was in too much pain to try again. She put her back to the wall and slid down it, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had always been told not to show emotion but now she couldn't help it, she put her head in her hands and began to cry. That's when she heard a "click", the door was being unlocked! Tachel scrambled to her feet and wiped the tears from her face. She stood tall and showed no sigh of pain, though she felt plenty. The door opened and the last person that she expected to see walked in. A surprised look must have come to her face because what he said she hadn't expected either. "I'm so glad to see that you're surprised to see me, Tachel" Kadaj said as he shut and locked the door. "Yes as a matter of fact I am surprised to see you. Kadaj what happened to you? I mean after you left. You never came to visit, you never wrote, why?" Tachel said ready for any answer he could giver her. "Why should I tell you? You' re just a girl." Kadaj said circling Tachel in an odd manner. "I'm a girl who was once your friend!" Tachel responded turning to face Kadaj. She had a serious look on her face, but it wasn't there for long. A look of pain crossed her face and she began to fall to the floor, but Kadaj caught her. He couldn't stand to see her go through this pain, she was right she had been his friend. He lay her gently down on the ground, she groaned and wrapped her arms around her stomach while turning to her side. "Tachel?" Kadaj asked in a worried voice. "Kadaj what did you do to me?" Tachel was able to gasp out between the surges of pain. "I'm sorry Tachel, its an act for my brothers." Kadaj said looking away from Tachel. "The pain will be over soon, but for now we have to get you somewhere a little more comfortable." He continued as he picked Tachel up and walked to the door where he unlocked it and carefully opened it. He then took her to a bigger room in he home, Tachel wondered how he knew where he was going for they went in and out of so many openings, or so it seemed. She was in too much pain to realize it was only a few doorways and one short hall. When they reached the room Kadaj put her down on a bed that was there. By now she was in so much pain she was sweating and she gripped her stomach as groaned and rolled onto her side. Kadaj turned to leave, but Tachel grabbed his hand. "Please, stay with me?" She asked. Her pale blue eyes glowed with hurt in the lamp light. She was in so much pain, Kadaj couldn't just leave her. Calling for Yazoo to bring a cold damp cloth, he sat there holding Tachel in his arms. When she had finally fallen asleep he gently lay her back on the bed and pulled back the hair form her face. "Good-night Tachel, I hope your dreams are heavenly." Kadaj said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
